Family
by hutcherson13
Summary: Someone kidnaps Kono's sister.Why was her sister targeted and how far will her and the rest of Five-0 go to rescue her? Mainly about Kono, but there is a tiny bit of McKono. Multi chapter story. Please read and review! UPDATED 7TH & FINAL CHAPTER
1. Missing

**Author's notes:**

**It occurred to me that we don't know much about Kono's personal life, and coming from the rough world of cops, she would a protective sister when it came down to it. I'm think of putting this as 4+ chapters so bare with me because there's a lot of stories about Kono's past that I'd like to write too. Read, Enjoy and Review! My first fanfic so please be nice :D**

The team was all sitting around in a bar toasting their success in yet another case. Danny decided to go first

"Ladies and gentlemen, and Steve (the team groans in unison at Danny's dry joke) let us drink to yet another case well done. From Kono's roundhouse kick to Steve's recklessness, we're one well oiled team! Cheers !"

"Cheers!" the team said in unison.

The team was happily reminiscing about their various antics when a very distressed teary girl approached their table

"Kono? Oh my God Kono… I'm so s-s-sorry... I couldn't do any-y-ything… they just took her.."

Steve was the first one to respond

"Kono who is this girl?"

Kono ignored Steve but she turned to the girl with a very worried expression

"My sister? What happened to her? Lani what happened?" She said in a distressed tone.

"They just took her kono… we were out the back of the club… a-a-and they just t-t-took her. There were like more than 6 guys… I couldn't do anything… I'm so s-s-sorry Kono… I should've done something." The girl just kept going on crying and apologising to Kono

"WHAT? Take me to where she got taken now. (Turns to the team) guys please I need your help."

The team stood up without saying anything and followed the girl to the back of the club. From there Steve took control

"Chin, contact HPD and tell them to get a crime scene team down here ASAP, Danny go inside and get the security footage from that camera (points to the security camera, and turns to Lani and Kono)

"I know this is hard for you but can you tell me exactly what happened?"

"Well.. she wanted get some air after she turned down about 7 sleazebags on the dancefloor alone so I came with her outside, we were outside when those guys in black came up to her grabbed her, she tried to fight them off, she downed about 5 of those guys before one of those guys took her out with a stungun… Holy shit I can't believe I didn't do anything Kono… one of those guys just grabbed me and wouldn't let go… Kaila fought off all of them… and I couldn't do anything…"

Kono felt so worried about her sister right now, but she had to comfort Kaila's friend, it's what a good cop does.

"Ok listen to me, you see those officers in uniform? I want you to give them your statement about what happened, and Chin's arranged for one of those officers to take you home. Once you get home I need you to stay home until I call you."

Kono wiped Lani's tears away and Lani walked to the officer to give her statement. She turns to Steve with a heartbreakingly desperate look on her face, and Steve could not help but pull her into a hug.

"Listen to me Kono, your sister's gonna be fine. If she can fight off 5 probably professional kidnappers, then I have a strong feeling she can handle whatever she's got coming. Plus, she's your sister, that means she is a very tough girl. Kono (makes eye contact with her) I promise you we will find her."

Steve delicately wipes Kono's tears away and gives her a rarely gentle smile, and Steve's heart starts pounding when Kono gives him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks boss. She's tougher than me to be honest."

"Then she must be a wall of diamonds. Let's go back to HQ and review the security footage."

"Sounds good brah." Kono smiled bravely.

Danny and Steve are driving back to HQ

"So Steven, you still seeing Catherine?"

"No I broke it off because she's never gonna be looking for something serious with her job and all, plus I've got feelings for someone else."

"Who Kono?" Danny said with a smirk

"Why do you always think I like Kono?"

"Because partner, you may be good with firearms but hiding your feelings isn't a Navy SEAL's strong suit."

"Well you can forget the whole "Why haven't you told her" lecture, Cos there's no way I'm gonna tell her."

"Steve look, Kono gets asked out probably at least 10 times a week by multiple men, and plus there's Charlie Fong. She's not gonna be on the market forever."

"Since when were you such a cupid Romeo?"

"Ever since I met you babe, now strap on a pair and ask her."

"Stop nagging me like you're my wife Danno."

"Not until you divorce me Steven."

Steve was deep in thought, what if Kono is off the market before he gets a chance to ask her? But if Kono shoots him down and their friendship can't recover? His taskforce needs Kono.

Back in HQ

Danny pulled the footage from the club and pressed play

It shows basically exactly Lani says, Kono's sister fights off 5 guys who looks like professional hitmen before getting popped by a stun gun. Danny and Steve just stared at the video in awe. Never had they seen such an amazingly skilled girl in their lives. Sure Kono was a very skilled woman, but her sister… and she's still very young... Kono and Chin were really amused by those two's reactions

"Brah, this is kinda insulting to me"

"Well Kono we all know where she gets her skills from, but how did she get so good at hand to hand combat? At such a young age?"

Kono's reaction was not expected by Steve and Danny, her face turned white and wouldn't make eye contact.

"Uhm, can we drop this and focus on the case please"

"Kono..? what's wrong? How did she get so good at hand to hand?"

"Danny just drop it." Her voice was so sharp and her face was so alike Steve's aneurysm face that it sent a chill down Danny's spine. Luckily Chin soon spoke to break the tension

"So looking at the footage, they're wearing gloves so we won't get any prints off the scene, but I did manage to get 2 clean shots of 2 of the kidnappers. I ran them through every facial recognition database that I could find, and I got hits. The two kidnappers goes by the name of Diego Sanchez and Kaleo Kaluhiwa. They're known to go the dirty work all over the island for anyone who can afford it, and they're the best at what they do."

"Evidently, ok so we got a location on these two? (Chin nods) Me and Danny will go and pay those two a visit while you and Kono go through Kaila's phone records, and any sort of communication system she uses got it? Don't leave anything to chance, there has to be a reason she was targeted."

Everyone began to move when Steve pulled Chin back

"Chin why did Kono avoid Danny's question earlier?"

"Brah you want me to snitch on my cousin? She'll rip my face off."

"Chin please, you know I only care about her well being."

"Alright. Kaila's like this because of an incident that happened a few years back when Kono was still on the circuit. At the time, Kono had a boyfriend called Adam, whom she thought was "The one". Kaila thought Adam was perfect fit for Kono until one night, Adam raped Kaila."

"WHAT? Did Kono bash the shit out of that bastard?"

"No that's part of why Kono feels so ashamed and guilty. She chose to believe Adam instead of her own sister, thinking her sister was just trying to sabotage her relationship. In spite of that Kaila knew she had to do something to get Kono out of the relationship before Kono was assaulted too. So she said some stuff which provoked Adam to assault her viciously. She didn't think that he would take it too far, but she was injured so bad that she never got the chance to be on the pro circuit like Kono, and she more potential than Kono. She was supposed to be signed on to Ian Adam's surfing company in a week. She had a bruised face, fractured skull, broken arm and three broken ribs, a collapsed lung and a broken leg. Basically she was dead, but Kono found her just in time and the paramedics saved her from the brink of death.

"Wow was Kaila angry at Kono?"

Even then Kaila was never angry at Kono, which only made Kono more guilty. HPD managed to find Adam after a few days, and Kono stayed by her hospital bed everyday until she was discharged, and helped her with the rehab and everything. Kaila never felt so helpless in her life so she took it upon herself to learn every and anything to do with hand to hand combat and self defence. She learnt from the island's leading martial artist Mark Dacascos and even went to the mainland for a month to learn Jiu Jitsu, Judo, Kung Fu etc. It took about 2-3 years of constant lessons, practice and gym, she went through so much pain just to make sure she would never feel that helpless again, she was obsessed. But the one that felt the worst about all this was Kono. She had caused her sister so much pain because she didn't believe her Ohana. Because of all the constant martial art lessons and such, she lost a lot of her friends, she was a social pariah at school. It's part of why she believed in me through the whole forfeiture locker ordeal, because she knows now how important it is to believe your Ohana, and because she knew that the loneliest place on earth is where no one believes you. Kono has tried not to talk about it ever since, but if Kaila gets killed, Kono could never forgive herself, and neither could I. That's why we have to get Kaila back, She's my and Kono's family Steve, we would gladly sacrifice our lives for her."

"Chin, you know I would die for any of you guys at Five-0, and I would die for your families too. Grace, Rachel, Malia, Kono's parents, Kaila. If they're your family, then they're my Ohana too."

"Thanks brah, means a lot y.."

"STEVEN, do I need to put a leash on you and drag you around?"

"Shut up Danno. Get on it Chin, we gotta find Kaila, so we start by finding these son of a bitches."

Danny and Steve are driving to Diego and Kaleo's locations, while Chin and Kono are back at HQ digging up Kaila's phone records and computer history.  
>"So Steven, what's your weapon of choice if they don't give you information today?"<p>

"I'm a Navy SEAL Danny, I'm gonna do it the SEAL way."

"Oh yea? What way is that? I'll blow your door open if don't give me information? I'll ride a motorbike up your stairs? I'll throw you into a shark cage if you don't co-operate?"

"Danny I'm a NAVY SEAL, I can't and I won't change my ways."

"I'm just saying tone your ways down. I'm not saying that your way is wrong, no, I'm saying your ways are COMPLETELY INSANE. You store anymore grenades in the back of my trunk and in your bedroom drawer I might have to arrest you on suspicion of terrorism Steve."

"You know what Danny? Let's just not talk at all, because my head might explode like a grenade if you continue talking."

Danny and Steve arrived at where Diego and Kaleo are know to hang out at.

*knock* *knock* "Diego Sanchez and Kaleo Kaluhiwa, Five-0, we need to talk."

"Five-0 Open up."

Steve took a few steps back and took a run up and kicks open the door. Inside they find multiple firearms and Diego and Kaleo standing behind steel doors.

"Diego and Kaleo we're just here to talk, open that dam door."

"Yea or Mr Slaughter here will have to grab you the hard way, your choice."

"We ain't opening no doors brah, you don't have a warrant."

"Oh yeah? Watch me."

"See what you two have done? Now he's gonna go, and probably get some sort of weapon and potentially blow all of us to pieces."

Steve went back into the car to fetch some of his grenades.

"Steve I am begging you, please think about what you're doing and the level of risk using a grenade is."

"No sweat Danno, I got this."

Danny shakes his head

"Clearly."

"Ok last chance you two, if you don't open up, I'll just have to blow your door open."

"Asif brah, you're a cop, you won't do nothing."

"Alright well your funeral."

Steve straps two grenades to the steel doors and motions to Danny to get out, pulls the pin and sprints behind a wall.

BOOM,, the door flies off and the two suspects gets knocked over. Danny quickly hand cuffed both of them.

"Let's all take a trip to the slaughterhouse shall me?"

"Book 'Em Danno."

"Are you kidding me? You're gonna start that again?"

"Like it or not Danno, its catchy."

"Shut it you."

Steve smiled and turned to Diego and Kaleo

"And just for the record, I'm a Navy SEAL, not a cop."

Steve and Kono are in the interrogation room because Kono had insisted on grilling those bastards for information herself.

"Ok so here's what's gonna happen. You give us information, and we can lower your sentencing. You give me what I want, and I'll help you."

"We ain't giving you nothing, this client is different brah. If I tell you anything he's gonna wipe out my entire family."

"Okay you give me the location of my sister right now and I'll play nice, if you don't, I'll wipe out your family myself." Kono said menacingly.

Steve saw that Kono was about to snap and do something to Diego and Kaleo so he quickly stepped in.

"I'll place your whole family under protective custody, I'll do whatever it takes to protect them, but you gotta give me a name, a location. EVERYTHING that you know about this client of yours and where Kaila Kalakaua might be."

"No way this guy will wipe out my family before you even get to my family, he got contacts in HPD brah."

"You forget who I am, I'm not a cop, we're the governor's taskforce, we don't go through the system. Now you give us what we want, or I'll send out a message to HPD that you ratted out."

"…. Alright brah. But this isn't your usual criminal. This guy is the mastermind behind it all brah, we've heard about him killing off whoever might be a threat."  
>"Okay give me a name, something!"<br>"We weren't told much, we were just told to work with the other professional hitmen and kidnap the girl and bring her to a location and dump her into a white van. There wasn't a plate number on the vans. But I recognised from of the guys from the Yakuza (Steve and Kono's faces turned pale white at that revelation). The guy who hired us goes by the name of Wo Fat.

**I wanted to end the first chapter as a cliff hanger because there was a lot of information in the first chapter and I had to put some excitement into the chapter. Review please **


	2. Hang In There

**Author's notes: This chapter will basically focus around Wo Fat and Five-0 as they try to get Kaila back. There's only really a simple reason why Wo Fat kidnapped Kaila. This chapter probably won't be as exciting as the 1st, but I promise things will get more hectic in the 3rd, bare with me please . **

"WO FAT?" Steve and Kono said aloud together. There was stunned silence that followed. They couldn't believe that Wo Fat was behind this all. What does this mean? Steve was the first to react.

"I'm sorry but I'm having trouble understanding this. Why would Wo Fat take a little girl?

"How I should I know? My job is to do the work, not ask questions."

"Well did he say anything about what he was gonna do after you get the girl for him.?"

"I told you I didn't ask any questions."

"Ok Kono lets take these scumbags to HPD to await trial for kidnapping. As promised we'll place your families in protective custody. Let's go."

A while later the team surrounded the table and was still trying to figure out why Wo Fat targeted her. Danny spoke up

"Ok so Chin did you get anything of interest from Kaila's phone or internet history?"

"No nothing out of the ordinary at all. There is absolutely nothing to show that Wo Fat's had contact with her beforehand, this has got to be about one of us. Think about it, Wo Fat knows that we will never give him any sort of information if ourselves were in danger, but what if it's someone that we love? How far would we go in order to protect the ones we love?"

The whole team knew the answer to that: They would all do anything to protect the people they love. Danny finally broke the tense silence.

"Well if it was Mr Bin Laden here (Points to Steve), We'll probably be all barbecued shrimp right now."

They all laughed at Danny's terms of endearment towards Steve. The mood was lighter for now.

*RING* *RING*. It was Kono's phone, an unknown number was coming in for a video call. Kono accepts and upon the video call resuming, she sees a person being hung by their hands and sweat and dirt all over their clothes. Looking closer she saw that the person had long hair, and looked very much Hawaiian. Then she realised.

"Oh my God."

Steve immediately expressed concern

"Kono? What is it whose calling?"

Without a word Kono placed her cell phone on the high tech table and transferred the call onto a big screen. The rest of the team's faces said it all.

"It's Wo Fat calling. And that's my sister."

"You sick bastard" Steve said to himself.

Kono had never felt so much anger and worry in her life. Her anger towards Wo Fat could not be described, but her worry for Kaila…. Looking at her little sister… she looked unconscious, ragged, been through a really rough time, but she had a bad feeling that this was just the start.

"WO FAT YOU GIVE ME MY SISTER BACK RIGHT NOW OR I'LL PERSONALLY HUNT YOU DOWN AND RIP YOU TO SHREDS."

"Not a person for pleasantries are you Ms Kalakaua?"

Steve whispers to Chin "Trace the call NOW." And turns to camera

"Wo Fat just let Kaila go, we'll give you whatever it is you want."

"Tell me about Shelburne, and I might let this girl live."

"I've already told you everything I know, you tortured me in North Korea remember?"

"Do you really expect me to believe that your father left you nothing to investigate? Looks like I'll have to use this poor little girl to get some answers out of Five-0"

Steve grabbed Kono's hand just as Kono bursted out

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER. I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!"

Wo Fat ignores Kono and proceeds to where Kaila was being hung by her hands, it reminded Steve of his time in North Korea. He gave Kono a gentle squeeze of the hand to show his support. Wo Fat put an electric rod on Kaila's stomach, which woke her from her unconsciousness

"I've told you you son of a bitch, I don't know anything about what this Shelburne shit is, and even if I did I wouldn't tell you."

Kaila notices the camera and sees Kono's face

"Oh my God Kono is that you? Holy crap who is the maniac and where the hell am i?"

Kono couldn't help start to cry and apologise

"Kaila I'm so sorry do you hear me…. I promise I'm gonna get you outta there, Oh my God I'm sorry every time you get hurt it's always my fault, I'm a terrible sister… I'm so sorry Kaila." Kono cried

"No. You're the best sister anyone can have. This isn't your fault, and neither was the Adam incident. Don't worry about me, I'll figure a way to get myself out of here, you just sit and relax."

"Wow that's some girl." Steve whispered to himself once again.

"So Commander McGarrett how about you give me Shelburne in exchange for this girl's life.?"

Kono suddenly jumped in

"We don't know anything about Shelburne, everything we know, you know. Please I'm begging you, let my sister go."

"I'm sorry Ms Kalakaua but I can't do that." And he proceeds to punch Kaila in the face, and uses the electric rod again.

"ERGHH SHITT oh my God-d-d…" Kaila was taking the torture as well as she could.

"Now Miss Kaila, why don't you tell your sister and her colleagues to tell me about Shelburne."

Kaila mustered all the energy and spat in Wo Fat's face and with a hard and determined face, she said "Go to hell."

Kono let out the tiniest of whimpers and clutched Steve's hand so hard he thought his hand was going to break. Danny and Chin were both expressing a lot concern as Kaila just antagonized one of the most dangerous criminals in the world. Wo Fat wasn't gonna take this one lying down, and true to his nature, Wo Fat wiped Kaila's spit and blood with no expression whatsoever and took out his knife. Kono gasped and everyone knew what was coming.

"WO FAT LEAVE HER ALONE. PLEASE TAKE ME INSTEAD, SHE'S GOT NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS. .GO."

Chin whispered to Steve

"Just keep the connection going, wherever he is, the GPS security is super tight, it's pretty hard getting through." Steve nodded

"Wo Fat you've got my father's toolbox, you've killed governor Jameson, you TORTURED ME, YOU KILLED JENNA KAYE, and you grilled Joe White, WHEN ARE YOU GONNA REALISE WE DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT SHELBURNE. LET KAILA GO OR I WILL RIP YOUR HEART OUT."

"Pretty words McGarrett, but until I get some results I won't let her go."

He slits a wound on Kaila's beautiful Hawaiian skin and she grits her teeth in pain but says nothing. Kono however, is quivering with rage.

"I'm sorry but this isn't getting us anywhere, I'll regrettably have to close this call and use other means to get some results. I shall call back when I have more to discuss with you. Goodbye Fiv…"

"NO NO NO LET HER GO FIRST" Kono screamed, but it didn't do any it good. Wo Fat closed the video call and Kono straight away burst into tears.

"Oh God Steve we have to find her, if she dies it'll be all my fault, I can't just stand her and let her suffer like she just did Steve, she's been through so much for me, please Stev-v-v-e…."

"We will." Steve said firmly

Danny turned to Chin

"Did you manage to track the phone call?"

"Not exactly. I wasn't able to track their complete location, but the call bounced off a telephone transponder and get this, in Kabul, Afghanistan."

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review :D. Sorry that this chapter was so short, I'm Australian so schools starting so naturally I'm a bit busy but I'm also putting another story in works so yea.**


	3. We're all in this together

**Author's note: Hey guys sorry this took so long school just started so I've been a bit busy. This chapter is the build up to the actual action, so please keep baring with me :D. I really want to create this really selfless character as Kono's sister because selfless basically runs in Chin and Kono's family, it's only right. **

It was the longest second of any of Five-0's lives. Danny was the first one to react.

"I'm sorry what?"

"I said they're in Afghanistan Danny. (Turns to McGarrett) So what are we gonna do?"

Steve was hesitant, He look at Kono for any answers, but Kono looked just as desperate as he was when Mary went missing.

"Kono what do you want to do?"

"I have to go and rescue her Steve, what other options do I have? She nearly got killed because of me once before, and now, she's as good as dead. If I don't at least try, I'm not worthy to be in Five-0 and more importantly, I won't be worthy of being her sister. She sacrificed her whole life for me Steve, I owe her everything. I'm going to Afghanistan."

"I guess there's no other option."

"No, you guys have an option. You don't have to risk your lives for me. Steve you still have Catherine and Mary in your lives. Danny, you've got a little girl, and Chin, I can't leave Malia a widow so young. You guys don't have to go."

Steve was shocked, did she really think that Steve wouldn't risk his life for her sister? Is she still bitter about the IA crap? Steve cupped Kono's face gently with his hands.

"Kono you risked your life for me in North Korea and through IA. I know I can never pay you back what you've done, but going to Afghanistan to rescue your sister is a start. And even if I didn't own you anything, you're my Ohana, and I will do anything I can to get your sister back." Kono smiled for the first time since what it had felt like forever.

"Steven if you look at Kono any harder a baby's probably gonna pop outta her."

Steve slapped him sharply across the back of Danny's head and Chin added

"That's just ain't right brah."

"Shut up Danny. (Turns to Steve) Thanks boss your support means everything to me." Kono smiled gratefully at Steve. And turned to Danny and Chin

"What about you guys?"

"Cuz you know I'm behind you 100%. Malia will understand, plus I owe you everything after the forfeiture locker incident. Kaila's my family, and she to believed in me when I needed her most, I have to go and rescue her, I owe her at least that much. I'm in."

"Thanks Chin. Danny? I know you have Grace an-""

"Are you kidding me? I went to North Korea for Steve didn't I? Even though I haven't really met your sister, she's your family so basically she's my family too. I know that you'd do the same for Grace and Rachel so yea, I'm in."

"Alright so the question now is, how do we find where Wo Fat is?" Steve questioned

"Well I'll use Army aerial shots of Kabul for any deserted cabins."

"Ok Chin get on it. Meanwhile how about me and Danny go get some supplies and Kono you call the governor and get us a plane with medical supplies in what we'll call a humanitarian mission to Afghanistan for our soldiers and its people."

"Alright I'm on it."

A little while later, Steve and Danny are in Danny's car, arguing yet again.

"This isn't the right time Daniel!"

"Oh yea? When is the right time to ask her out? Sometime this century might be nice Steven!"

"She's too emotionally unstable right now Danny, I can't take advantage of Kono, it's not right!"

"Well excuse me if I think that a girl shouldn't have to wait this long to be asked out by a Navy SEAL."

"Wait wait what? Did she say that she was waiting for me to ask her?"

"No genius but me and Chin can both see it. The concern she showed for you during North Korea and how much resolve she had in her when we all decided to come with you or not come back at all. We can see it in you too Steve, after the kids kidnapped by pirates case, how you guys finish each other's sentences, and after you punched Fryer in the face. The signs are all there Steve, I know its just a matter of time, but it's your choice to either stay in denial or step up, strap on a pair and ask that smoking hot yet very independent woman."

Steve was speechless after Danny's tirade. Does Kono really reciprocate his feelings about her? Is he in denial? And somewhere deep in his heart he knew, he wanted a relationship with the one and only Kono Kalakaua. He decided to wait until they get Kaila back though.

After the team came back from each of their respective duties, they all surrounded the high tech table to see what Chin had found out about their location.

"So I got a few aerial shots of possible locations of Wo Fat (slildes 3 pictures onto a big screen), and I got 3 locations all within 7 miles of the telephone transponder. One directly 3 miles south of where the army camps are, another around 4 miles east of Kabul's residential area, but the one most likely in my opinion is the one 7 miles south of the center of Kabul, deep into Taliban territory."

"You think Wo Fat is associated with the Taliban?" Danny asked

"Think about it, Wo Fat is one of the most criminally connected man on the planet. He has connections to islanders, the underworld of almost every powerful nation. He even had a base in North Korea where they took Steve, so it's only logical that the Taliban are assisting him because there is no way he can fly into Kabul and not have the Army do a background search on him first."

Up to now, no one had suspected that Wo Fat got help from the Taliban, but infiltrating the Taliban base would be near impossible. The soldiers have been trying to do it for years now, and if the army with all their firepower and personnel can't penetrate, how is Five-0 going to?

And then, Kono's phone rang, unknown number, and requesting video call. Kono knew who it was straight away

"Guys Wo Fat is calling again."

"CHIN get a trace going on NOW, we gotta make sure that we're going to the right place, Kono put the call through."

Kono pressed answer call and saw Kaila hanging there, looking more lifeless than ever. The rage inside her roared like never before, and the urge to kill Wo Fat was only getting bigger by the second. Steve began to talk

"Wo Fat what do you want for Kaila's life?"

"Straight down to business are we Commander McGarrett?"

"No I just don't like talking to you."

"Manners Commander, or else I might have to hurt this girl."

"Alright what do you want this time?"

"Several things this time. First I'll need you to tell your sister to show me a little more respect. I must say, she's rather unpleasant."

Steve could hear Kono's little whisper into his ear "Good for her." And Steve replied "That's some sister you got there." Causing a little smile from Kono. They watched on in horror as Wo Fat goes and pressed the electric rod into Kaila, waking her up from unconsciousness in the process.

"Erghhh… I'm gonna kill you… My sister's gonna find me and I'm gonna kill you." Kaila groaned, not noticing the camera. Kono was barely able to control herself

"Kaila! Can you hear me? I'm gonna get you out of there you hear me? I promise." Kono said, her eyes brimming with tears. Looking at Kaila she could see more than 5 cuts on her skin, a lot of visible bruising, she looked like she had a few broken ribs also.

"Enough." Wo Fat interjected

"Since you cannot give me Shelburne Commander, I will generously propose one last offer to save this girl's life: Bring me Joe White and I'll hand this lovely girl back."

"Joe White? What are you pla-"

"What my plans are with Joe White do not concern you. So, do we have a deal?"

Steve looked around the team, Danny nods, as does Chin. Kono's face was worried and yet defiant, as if to say '_say yes, we'll take that opportunity to bring that son of a bitch down.'_ Steve took a deep breath

"Ok we have a deal."

"Ok exactly 24 hours from now you will go to the co ordinates 40°21′59″N 65°04′58″E, where I will be waiting with Ms Kalakaua's sister. Only your team and Joe White may be present at the time of the exchange. I will be present with two bodyguards. 23 hours 59 minutes and counting McGarrett, I'll see you soon." He walked out of the room where Kaila was being held, leaving Kaila alone with the phone camera through to Five-0.

"Hey Kono and everyone, look that psycho's gonna be back soon, so listen. When we get to the exchange, I'll get myself out of the handcuffs and watch for my signal, I'll take care of Wo Fat while you guys be my backup and take care of the two guards alright? It's the only way that we can avoid hurting anyone."

Kono, like the rest of the team, was stunned. In front of them was a girl who was battered and bruised for so many hours and yet she was still was thinking about the wellbeing of other people, but Kono and the team knew the high risks in the event that her plan goes wrong. Wo Fat could kill her, and the bodyguards could finish them all off.

"Kaila no. This is too dangerous for you, Wo Fat is a highly dangerous man who is like beyond evil, one wrong move and he'll kill you Kaila."

"Seriously sister? After all this time you're worried about my ability to defeat that psychopath? For once in your life believe in me won't you. If I succeed we'll all come back to Hawaii with our body parts intact, and in the unlikely event that I fail and die, you can finish him off and have the pleasure of being right." Kaila managed a small smile

Kono looked at Steve, they both knew what the right thing was

"Alright."

"Okay awesome I'll see you in 24 hours, close this call and get a move on."

And with one last smile shared between the sisters, Kono pressed end call. Steve turned to the team and said,

"Alright, let's take down this son of a bitch."

**As usual, please review. Hope this chapter was a good enough build up for you guys.**


	4. We're coming for you

**Author's notes: Sorry for taking so long to update, but I promise I'm writing as quickly as I can. This chapter Kaila will at one point doubt what she was told about her family history, while Five-0 is gearing up with this showdown.**

The team was gearing up for their trip ahead to Afghanistan, and Danny was calling Gracey to explain to her why he couldn't see her this weekend.

"I know monkey, I'm disappointed too, but I have to go help aunty Kono's sister out, I promise I got something extra special planned out for you next weekend though. I'm gonna miss you too monkey, hey, Danno loves you."

"Hey Danny I'm sorry I'm making you miss your weekend with grace."

"No one's making me do anything okay? I gotta meet this sister of yours, from what we've seen she's like Dr Slaughter here (points to Steve)"

"She's ruthless Danny, she'll cut you open if you bad mouth her." Kono said, laughing."

"Hey I'm coming to rescue her so she can't do anything to me."

"Thanks for everything brah, I owe you one."

"How about you go on a date with me and we'll call it even?" Danny laughed and turned to Steve and smirked at him. Steve in return slapped Danny hard across the back of his head.

"Danny don't be stupid." Steve glared at him with his laser eyes.

"Nah boss that's ok. Danny I guess if a date is what would pay you back, let's do it if we come back." Kono said easily

Steve felt jealousy that Danny can ask Kono out just like that, and for Kono to say yes so quickly… even if it's a favour, Steve can never joke around with Kono with the ease that Danny has. Steve felt like he needed something to distract him from this subject for now.

"Guys have we got everything?"

"Yea I think so. Where are we gonna meet Joe?" Chin said

"At the plane. He's arranged everything for the transportation. We probably should get going, let's go. Is anyone having second thoughts at all?"

No one spoke

"Alright that settles it then. We come back with Kaila, or we don't come back."

Back in Afghanistan, Wo Fat is still torturing Kaila

"I'll get to Shelburne first, and then come back to kill your entire family."

"You do that, and I'll kill you and anyone you've ever met." Kaila said coldly

"I'm afraid that's not that big a threat to me. I've already lost everything. I run only on revenge and hatred now."

"Huh. So that's why you're such a psycho."

"Watch your mouth please. No I'm merely a man who is trying to kill the one that took everything away from me."

"So imagine me if you kill my family."

"Relax Miss Kalakaua, it has no come to that yet. However I'd like to ask a question."

"Sorry but I don't date crazy ass murderers. Flattered though." Kaila managed a cold laugh.

Wo Fat proceeded to punch her twice more and using the electric rod again.

"How much do you really know about your family's past?"

Kaila was confused by Wo Fat's question. What was he trying to imply? Truth be told she didn't actually know a whole lot about her family's past. Her father died when she was very young, and all she was told about that was he died in the line of duty. All she knew about her mother was….. well nothing. She didn't know anything about her mother's past and she never told Kono nor Kaila anything…. Or is Kono hiding something from her?

"What are you implying? What do you know about my family?"

"More than you can ever handle unfortunately. Word of advice, don't go digging. You might find…..unpleasant things."

"More unpleasant than you? I hardly think that's possible." Kaila said, with an icy face.

Wo Fat used the electric rod on her yet again. She gritted her teeth but said nothing. Wo Fat had never encountered such a tough person.

"Just some friendly advice Ms Kalakaua, but make sure your sister and Five-0 don't try anything funny later. Even in death I've already ensured that you'll die too. So essentially, if I get captured or killed, you're dead too. You see there is a reason that I've been alive in my world for so long, I'm always one step ahead. You'll never take me down."

"Well it won't for a lack of trying." She said determinedly

"You mind your manners alright? But whatever plan you've got going on, why don't you give it your best shot? You won't succeed."

What did Wo Fat mean by if he dies, he's already ensured that she dies too, Kaila thought. How is that even possible? It's too late to call off the plan now, so she just has to risk everything. She decided to call his bluff

"Bring it."

The team are on the plane, on the way to Afghanistan. Steve is sitting with Kono while the others were talking with the pilot.

"So you and Kaila are close?"

"Yea she's the sibling I'm closest to. When we were younger she was a lot more perky and happy-go-lucky, but ever since the Adam thing she's been real careful about who she lets into her life. She's brooding all the time now, never the party animal she used to be."

Steve laughed, he wished Mary would cut down on the alcohol and clubbing sometimes.

"Isn't that a good thing though?"

"Anything is better than her brooding sometimes. You know when our mother passed away, she didn't say a word for a whole week. Only came out of her room to shower, but other than that she didn't come out of her room while I was in the house. I'm the reason she's this way Steve. Her having no friends, her ruined career in surfing, and all the pain she went through, it was all because of me." Kono said with a sad and regretful face. Steve felt like she was putting way too much blame on her shoulders and pulled her in for a tight hug.

"Listen Kono, not all of that was your fault. When the Adam thing happened, you were young and naïve, you didn't know the stuff you do now. And your mother dying, that was definitely not your fault. All you can do for her right now is have her back and trust her to do the rest."

"I don't know how to thank you for all of this _Steve."_ Kono muffled into his chest

Steve smiled when Kono said _Steve _instead of _Boss. _Steve so badly wanted to freeze this moment, right here, no further. Just them alone, hugging each other. To Steve, it had felt so right, Kono in his arms. He decided to just go for it.

"Kono…. There's something I've been meaning to as-"

"Having a nice date there ladies?" Danny interrupted, much to Steve's annoyance

"Get lost Danny." They both said in unison.

"What?" Danny smirked

"ANYWAYS, so what's gonna happen once we hit the ground in Afghanistan?" Kono quickly changing the subject

"We'll be in just as much danger as anybody. We'll have no military backup, no friendlies in the exchange area. In the unlikely event that Kaila and the rest of us pull this ridiculous plan off, it'll be still Taliban territory and we'll need to get out of there ASAP." Chin said

"This sounds more impossible by the second." Joe said exasperatedly

"No not only are we going to get Kaila back, we're all coming back in one piece." Steve said firmly, and Kono nodded

"That's right Boss, We're all coming back. Together."

**Thanks for reading! As usual, don't forget to review please :D. Right now I'm developing Kono and Kaila's family history and how they're connected to Wo Fat, so again, bare with me, thank you so much**


	5. You Came For Me

**Author's notes: Hey this chapter was written much earlier than I thought, so enjoy. I don't think this story has that much more stuff to be written, but I wanna write about after this ordeal is over, would you like to read one? Please feel free to share your thoughts on that in the reviews**

The team's plane had just landed in Kabul Afghanistan. This is making Steve very nostalgic of his Navy SEAL days in Kabul.

"Wow… Can't believe I'm back here, from the looks of things, Kabul hasn't changed much."

"Hey Steve remember the time I was in charge of your SEAL team and we were deployed here and the first thing you did was get wasted with the soldiers?" Joe reminisced.

"Oh God don't remind me Joe. The commanding officer made carry extra packs and gave me the dreaded honour of driving lead for a week." Steve groaned

"I'm sorry but what's driving lead?" Danny interjected

"Driving lead my ignorant friend, is essentially driving front truck for a convoy. It's the most vulnerable to a roadside bomb, 80% of the soldiers who die here died because of driving lead." Steve said, sending a shiver down Kono's spine too…. Had Steve been killed in Afghanistan… She couldn't imagine a life with her boss now. Steve gave her a small reassuring smile, which she returned

"Ok let's go get acquainted with the area." Chin said.

The team entered a army tent and layed out their maps of the exchange area. Steve took control

"Ok guys. We're gonna borrow a army vehicle and drive up to the exchange point. We will go along with whatever Wo Fat says until Kaila gives us the signal, which is when we will prepare to kill Wo Fat's bodyguards. Are we clear?"

"Clear as a whistle, but how the hell is Kaila supposed to overpower Wo Fat? One minor flaw, just one." Danny said cynically.

"Danny we have to believe in her. I mean, have you got a better idea genius?"

"Well no…. Not per say…" Danny stuttered

"Yo brah, we have to trust her, if we don't, everything falls apart and we'll probably all die. Plus, she's got moves you've never seen." Kono laughed

"Oh okay then, we'll just put our lives into a 19 year old girl's hands. This just keeps getting better and better." Danny sighed.

The team in is an armoured vehicle driven by Joe, driving to the exchange point. The whole team has to listen to Danny complain about a nasty gash he obtained earlier when he fell down.

"I'm telling you Steven, this Godforsaken place is a ticking time bomb, one minute it gives me a flesh wound, what's next? Missiles? Landmines?"

"Daniel, for the sake of everyone here, please just stop talking."

"I'm sorry Steven if I'm worried about my job security."

The vehicle came to a sudden halt. It was time.

"Ladies you can stop arguing now, we're here." Joe turned around

"Alright well Danno why don't you quit bitching about your boo boo and concentrate on getting all of us back to Hawaii alive." Steve said

"I just want to live to see another day." Danny whispered to himself, not quite loud enough for Steve to hear.

When everyone had gotten off the vehicle and looked around, they didn't see anybody around. Where was Wo Fat? Suddenly Two trucks came into sight, and all of them tensed for what was going to happen. As Wo Fat and his 2 bodyguards came out of the trucks, they dragged out what appears to be a near lifeless body; it was Kaila. All of them were shell shocked by how battered Kaila's body were. Her entire body were full of bruises, and it looked like several bones were broken.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm glad you all came." Wo Fat started

"Let's skip over pleasantries. Just give us Kaila and we'll hand over Joe." Steve with a cold face

"If you wish. Let's release our exchanges."

Steve and Kono were both looking at Kaila when she mouthed _get ready._

"Guys get ready, watch Kaila." Steve whispered

Kaila was getting ready for the fight of her life. It was either do or die. She had gotten a bobby pin from her hair and was trying to pick the lock. Once the chain was loose around her hand, she faced Five-0 and mouthed: _Three. Two. One._ And then all hell broke loose. Kaila took the chain that bound her hands and slung it to Wo Fat's throat and tried to strangle him. The Kono and Danny took out the two bodyguards with ease, but Kaila and Wo Fat were still fighting. Steve stepped forward to help her, but Kono held a hand up.

"Stop, this is her battle. I'm putting my faith in her and so are you guys. We're just backup in case she calls for our help." Kono said with a fierce determination. Kaila was right, Kono had never fully believed in her abilities. Kono knew that she could never pay Kaila back for everything she's done, but believing in her is a start. Kaila staggered as Wo Fat land a big blow to her ribs and everyone heard something crack, but quickly recovered to roundhouse kick Wo Fat, giving her sometime to steady herself

"Dam Kono, your sister's got a meaner roundhouse than you. This is like a live Jackie Chan movie." Danny whispered

"That's my sister." Kono said proudly

Kaila put a right hook into Wo Fat's face and then locks his head in her legs and swings her leg down, causing a big thud when Wo Fat's head landed on the ground. When Kaila proceeded to sit herself on Wo Fat, she punches his face repeatedly until he is knocked senseless.

"Now that's payback bitch." Kono said with finality.

"Holy crap, this is some girl." Danny said. He and everyone there were in awe of Kaila.

She stands up, looks and Kono and tears start to brim in her eyes. She and Kono run towards each other for a very tight embrace.

"You came for me." Kaila said, grimacing at the impact as she had several broken bones in her body.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else." Kono said reassured her

Kaila let lot of Kono and turned to the rest of the team who had surrounded the two. She turned to them with a tired yet bright smile.

"I can't tell you guys how grateful I am. To risk your lives for me, especially in Afghanistan, I am forever in your debt. Thank you so much, for everything." Kaila said most sincerely.

"That's okay. I'm sure you'd do the same for the people that Kono loved." Steve said with a warm smile. Everyone nodded in agreement. No one would've done anything different.

"Of course. You're Commander Steve McGarrett right? (Steve nods). Kono spoke very highly of you, a little to highly if I ma-"

"Stop it Kaila." Kono said

"Yea yea whatever can we just get to a hospital? My ribs are killing me OUCH." Kaila groaned

"Oh, oh yea, let's get you to a hospital." Kono said quickly

"Yea anything to get away from this Godforsaken place." Danny muttered

"Oh my God would you please shut it Danny?" Steve

"Oh I'm sorry I'm not a fearless SEAL…" They were arguing all the way to the car

"Do they always argue like this?" Kaila whispered to Kono

"Oh more than you can imagine." Kono said with a sigh

Smiling and turning to look towards the mountain, Kaila could see something flash twice just for a second. Kaila couldn't figure out what it is and then suddenly it hit her. _Even in death I've already assured that you'll die too, _Wo Fat had said. The flash was light rebounding off a sniper scope. A sniper…

"KONO GET OUT OF THE WAY. EVERYONE GET DOWN NOW." Kaila screamed. She ran and lunged at Kono to push her out of the way. Everyone else had already gotten to the truck so they hid behind the truck. They heard a small bang.

"Is everyone okay?" Steve shouted out

"Yea!" Multiple voices said

"Kono…." Kaila looked at Kono with a worried expression. Kono looked at Kaila and suddenly she looked horrified. Kaila knew at that moment what had happened.

"KAILA NO!" Kono screamed and ran to her side and carried to her to the truck where everyone was talking shelter.

"HANG IN THERE KAILA, PLEASE HANG IN THERE, I LOVE YOU, PLEASE SURVIVE." Kono screamed and cried. Steve carried Kaila quickly into the vehicle with Kono with them in the backseat. The whole team looked just as worried as Kono

"….K-k-kono….. Lis-s-s-ten-n-n… If I don't ma-" Kaila stopped in mid sentence because she was having extreme difficulty just breathing.

"No Kaila please don't say that, you're gonna make it, you are. Please fight, for me Kaila, I need you." Kono said desperately

Kaila felt like she only had a few seconds left in her

"Kono….. an-n-nd everyone else…. Please just kn-n-n-now…. I lo-" And everything just turned black.

**So sorry for the people that hate cliff hangers but it creates more tension which I think is very helpful to a story. I know how I want the story to end but I'd love to hear whether you want Kaila to die or not. Either a sad or happy ending folks! As per usual, please review, it would mean so much, and don't forget to comment whether you would want a sequel to this. Thanks!**


	6. I Love You, Hang on to that

**Author's notes: Hey guys thank you for responding to my question earlier about whether I should write Kaila off or keep her alive, appreciate it! Anyways I'm back with a new chapter, so enjoy!**

The Five-0 team were driving to the army hospital in Kabul because Kaila was shot by a sniper.

"Kono make sure you keep the pressure on her wound, Danny call the hospital and get them to get a stretcher out on the front door when we get there." Steve said, desperately trying to do whatever he can to help Kaila. Poor girl can't catch a break right now

"Kono breathe, she's gonna be fine, she's gonna be fine." Danny said, trying to convince her as much as himself.

"What if she's not gonna be ok Danny… She's been throu-u-ugh so m-m-much…. What if she dies Danny... Oh my God… What i-" Kono sobbed uncontrollably. Steve couldn't bare to see Kono so…. Broken. It was heartbreaking to watch.

"Hey guys we're here, get out of the way for the paramedics!" Chin said hurriedly.

Kono and Steve quickly got out of the truck and let the paramedics deal with Kaila. Kono could tell how shocked the paramedics were at the extent of Kaila's injuries.

"Do you know all of her injuries?" One paramedic asked them

"All I know is that she has internal bleeding, a sniper shot and broken ribs. Is she still alive?" Kono asked with tears in her eyes

"Barely. We need to get her into emergency surgery RIGHT NOW."

Just before they wheeled her in, Kono held the stretcher and said

"Please Kaila fight. I love you so much and I'm so sorry that I failed at protecting you. Please don't die, I love you, hang onto that." Uncontrollable tears were shimmering down her face like a waterfall. The doctors wheeled her in straight after. Steve came up to Kono and hugged her tight.

"Oh my God Steve…. This is definitely all my fault… She pushed me out of the way but she didn't have time to take cover herself… If she dies then it'll be because of me…." Kono hiccupped and cried

"Kono she's gonna be fine. Believe in her, she'll get through this, she got through so many other stuff hasn't she? She's one of the bravest people I know, she'll get through this." Steve trying to reassure her, but he wasn't sure that Kaila was gonna make it. All they do right now is pray for her safety.

The whole team and Joe are anxiously waiting for a doctor to inform them of Kaila's condition. None of them can sit down for more than 5 seconds

"Where's Wo Fat?" Steve asked

"Me and Joe handed him over to some soldiers to be placed in a temporary jail cell. He'll come with us when we go back to Hawaii." Chin responded

Kono tensed at the mention of Wo Fat. She clenched her fists and was barely able to control herself.

"One of you guys take me to his cell right now." She said with a stone cold voice

They had all felt a chill down their spine from the way Kono said that. They had probably never seen her so angry in her life.

"Kono…. I don't think talking to Wo Fat is gonna do much good at the moment…." Steve said cautiously

Kono glared at Steve with such cold eyes Steve took a step back as a precaution.

"Take me to his cell right now Steve."

"You better take her Steve, I don't want to be collateral damage when she explodes into the hulk." Danny said with an amused yet cautious tone. Kono chose to ignore him

"Fine Kono come with me. And LEAVE YOUR GUN." Steve said firmly when he saw Kono taking out her gun from the holster.

Kono and Steve went to where Wo Fat was being held. He was still very groggy from Kaila hitting him so many times, but Steve dumped a bucket of water on him to wake him

"WAKEY WAKEY you son of a bitch." Kono said loudly

"Well good afternoon to you too Ms Kalakaua." Wo Fat smiled smugly. Kono was so infuriated by his smugness she picked him up and shoved him against the wall.

"YOU'RE A DEAD MAN U KNOW THAT? YOU'RE A DEAD MAN. HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY SISTER!" Kono shouted in his ear.

"Kono let him go, calm down." Steve said as Kono shoved him to the ground although Steve too badly wanted to bash the crap out of the bastard in front of him.

"If you think I've even began with your sister, you are dead wrong. I've barely begun." Wo Fat said

Kono and Steve were both taken aback by this revelation. He wasn't done? What else could he possibly do? Kono pinned him on the wall again

"What do you mean you're not done with her? What else are going to do? You touch her, and I swear to God I will rip your life apart." Kono said menacingly

"I mean if she survives this, I'm gonna continue messing with her. I won't stop until her life is torn apart and she gives in to revenge and hatred. Oh while I'm on the subject, ripping my life apart means nothing to me Ms Kalakaua. I've lost everything I've ever needed a long time ago." Wo Fat said coldly

"What are you talking about?"

"Little friendly advice, Don't ask too many questions Ms Kalakaua, the people around you might get…. Hurt." Wo Fat said with a hint of a threat.

Kono's finally had enough of Wo Fat's calm demeanour. She pulled out her Kel Tec that she had in her ankle strap and pointed it at Wo Fat. Kono was getting out of control, Steve thought.

"I'LL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW. YOU'RE A DEAD MAN. TELL ME WHAT YOU'RE GONNA DO WITH MY SISTER!" Kono was nearing break point when Danny and Chin came running into the room looking very worried

"Danny? Chin? What is it? What happened? Did she….?" Steve asked, afraid for the answer

"No but the nurses said that the doctor should be out shortly with the Kaila's condition and what surgeries will be needed. We better go back now." Danny answered

"Alright Kono we'll deal with him later, but Kaila needs us right now, and put away the gun please." Steve had to tug at her a little, but she put her backup weapon back into her ankle strap and ran back into the hospital where a doctor was waiting in the main room

"Who are Kaila Kalakaua's family members?"

"We are." All of them said at once

"….. All of you? Oh okay. So this girl has through the mill, we had to get her into emergency surgery at once. We managed to remove the bullet from her chest but the extents of her injuries are very severe. She has extreme internal bleeding, 4 broken ribs, a broken cheek and collarbone, multiple cuts on her skin which have been all infected severely and to top it all off; a sniper bullet in her. Luckily the bullet just missed her heart, 1cm to the left, and she would've been dead instantly."

There was a hushed silence in the main room. The realization of how close Kaila was to death hit them hard, 1cm…. It looks a short distance…. But had she moved any differently, the bullet would've gone straight through her heart.

Kono, however, needed to find out more.

"So what happens now Doc?"

"Well the broken bones in her body, we're hoping that we can bring it all back into place, but it seems that it's been left damaged for a long period, like 24 hours or so, therefore it makes it much harder to be put back into place. The infections we can probably fix, but the loss of blood from both her bullet wound and from the cuts…. They're very severe. She hasn't woken up as of yet. From the data that we have, and a logical perspective, there's not a good chance that she's gonna make it. I'm so sorry." The doctor informed them and walked away.

She might not make it. It was all that was on the team's minds. The most courageous girl they've ever seen could be dead at 19.

**Thanks for reading! If you guys could, please get your friends to read & review this story as well. Well one reader stated that Kaila was too perfect to live, but she has flaws, I'll be making sure to write some of them in my sequel. There is a 50/50 chance that she'll live, but if she lives, please comment if you would like a sequel!**


	7. Relief

**Author's notes: Hey guys I'm back again, and I'm loving all the feedback, they make my stories better! Well I'm back with a chapter which will tell us whether Kaila survived the operation. Please as usual, read & review.**

The Five-0 team had just been informed that Kaila's chances of surviving are minimal. Upon hearing the news, Kono immediately crumbles but Steve is there to catch and hold her

"Oh my God Steve….. She's gonna die…. This is all my fault, what have I done?" Kono sobbed

"No Kono you gotta stop saying that. None of this is your fault, if it's anyone's fault, it's mine. It's my connection to Wo Fat that got her into trouble." Steve said firmly, but with a lot of regret.

"Oh please, there was nothing any of us could have done any differently and you know it. The best thing we can do now is make sure we're here for her in case the doctors need us." Danny retorted

Everyone calmed down and sat down.

"So Kono what do you want to do now?" Steve asked with concern

"Get me back to Wo Fat now. I swear on my own freaking life I'll rip him apart with my bare hands." Kono said with a deadly voice.

Steve and Chin exchanged a glance where inadvertently Chin silently said _Don't let her go too far._ Steve nodded and followed her back to Wo Fat's jail cell. When they got inside, Wo Fat was smiling at him smugly

"So is your sister dead yet?"

Kono erupted. She grabbed his head and banged it on the wall several times before Steve motioned to Kono to tell her to stop. Then she grabbed his collar

"Listen to me real carefully you son of a bitch. If my sister doesn't make it out of Afghnistan alive, then neither are you. So you better pray for your sake that she survives." Kono whispered in his ear

Wo Fat just laughed at her threat and that set Steve right off. He couldn't hold it together anymore.

"Kono step aside for a second."

"Wha…?"

"Just do it." Steve said firmly

As Kono stepped aside, Steve clenched his fist and gave his all in his punch. Wo Fat staggered back at the sheer force of the punch. Kono took a step back in surprise.

"That's for Kaila you bastard. She's gonna survive this, and when she does, I'll make sure you rot in your cell for the rest of your life." Steve said

Again Danny and Chin came running into the temporary jail cell, panting.

"The doctors are coming out with the results, come on we gotta go."

All of them ran after Danny and Chin to where the emergency area entrance was, they were all waiting anxiously for any kind of news about her condition. Kono was about to say something but before she got a word out of her mouth, one of the doctors came walking out of the operation room heading towards the team. All of them immediately stood up, looking more worried than ever.

"What's the word doc?" Kono said, knowing that more than likely, the answer won't be good.

"Uh well actually, the operation went perfectly. We were able to recover her loss of blood and managed to stop the sniper wound's bleeding. It is likely that she'll survive this." The doctor said with a big smile

"Are you serious?" Kono said with absolutely disbelief, still not being able to process that her sister will survive this.

"Yes, this girl is amazing. None of us expected her to survive this, but she's a fighter. We've never seen a more amazing recovery before. You have one hell of a sister in Kaila, Officer Kalakaua." The doctor said and walked away

"OH MY GOD GUYS SHE SURVIVED. SHE'S GONNA BE OKAY. DID YOU HEAR THE DOCTOR? SHE'S GONNA BE OKAY." Kono screamed, not having a care in the world about who heard her.

"Don't worry babe, if they didn't hear the doctor, I'm sure even people in Australia would've heard you." Danny said, also with a big smile. Chin sighed with relief, while Steve had the biggest grin on his face, knowing that this was the happiest that Kono's been for a while.

"Oh yea she's awake now, and although she shouldn't been allowed to have visitors, she's been asking for you guys constantly for 5 minutes now, so I think it's best if you guys come with me and talk to her. She's been crazy worried about whether you guys were okay. Worried about other people when she just went through, that's some girl." The nurse smiled

"So everyone says." Kono said with the biggest smile.

The team followed her to where Kaila's recovery room was. Once they caught sight of her, Kono's heart broke once more. Kaila looked so fragile on the bed, her body was attached with a lot of tubes and her right arm was plastered. She could see Kaila grimacing after every word she uttered, assumedly from the broken ribs. Tears brimmed up on Kono's eyes once more.

"Kaila…" Kono said

Kaila turned to where the door was and saw the most important person in her life; her sister.

"Kono…" Was all she said

Kono ran to Kaila's bedside and hugged her gently. One by one, the team gently put their hands either side of Kaila's body. Steve swore to himself that he would watch over Kaila to the best of his ability from now on.

"Jesus Kaila, you look like hell." Chin smiled

"So I've been told Cuz." Kaila smiled a weary smile.

"Where's Wo Fat?" Kono looked around

"He's been apprehended don't worry. He'll never hurt you again." Danny said firmly.

"Can I give him another bloody beating? I'll kill him." Kaila gritted her teeth in memory of Wo Fat torturing her

"You I have a feeling that she's gonna be the next McGarrett." Danny whispered to Kono, but loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone laughed but Steve shot another of his aneurysm faces at Danny.

"What is that a bad thing?" Kaila asked, not quite getting what the joke was.

"Trust me, when you get to know this Neanderthal animal, you'll know what we're talking about." Danny assured her

"Well can't be worse than that crazy maniac that tortured me right?"

"Oh by the way that's a hell of a right hook you got there." Danny laughed

Steve was looking at his team and Kaila, and how happy they all were again. This is the reason he joined the Navy and later founded Five-0, to feel like this. To feel that he can protect the ones he loves, to feel wanted and needed.

"Hey thanks you guys, I'd be dead if it weren't for you." Kaila said with a sincere smile on her face

"You wouldn't be here if it weren't for us, so trust me, you don't need to thank us." Chin assured her

"Alright ladies time to get out, the girl needs her rest, she's just been through a near death experience, and her loss of blood will make her very tired. So we have to let her rest, now shoo." The doctor said, smiling at Five-0's family like feel.

"Alright we'll be back to see you soon alright Kaila?" We won't be far away." Kono says gently, hugging her in the process. The rest of the Five-0 team said their goodbyes and walk out of the room

"Guys so how about some food! I'm starving." Danny exclaimed

"Danny how much of your live do you dedicate food to?" Kono questioned, knowing Danny's almighty appetite.

Danny and Kono continued arguing while Steve was still deep in thought. Was this the right time to ask her? Which question should he ask? Well its _now or ever,_ Steve thought.

"Hey Kono?"

"Yea boss?" Kono turned around and looked at him

"Is it okay if I ask your sister to join Five-0?"

"…I'm sorry WHAT?"

**So she survived! Sorry to the reader who wanted her to die, and you made a very good point, as much as I wanted some McKono love, I just thought Kaila was too important to my upcoming series of stories. She will have big flaws in the sequel which I am currently writing in addition to this one :D. REVIEW please. Let me know if you want or don't want her on the Five-0 team too :D**


	8. Together Again

**Author's notes: Hey guys last chapter alert! Hope you've all enjoyed my story and I'm currently writing the sequel right now. Please tell me if you'll tune in for the sequel, and what you would like to see in the sequel. Meanwhile, sit back and enjoy my story!**

"What did you just say?" Danny and Chin both said in disbelief. No one had expected this coming. Not only the world of cops extremely dangerous, the chances of Kaila wanting anything to do with a cop's world is next to zero because being constantly in danger isn't something that she'd probably want to do with her life.

"Steven are you out of your freaking mind?" Danny was the first one to react.

"Shut up Danny. Kono?" Steve snapped at Danny and turned to Kono

Kono didn't know what to say, she was at a loss for words. Would she actually want Kaila in Five-0?

"Steve….." Kono started

"Kono just listen to my reason. She's such a great girl, selfless, fearless, courageous, and has a hell of a right hook. That's the basis of a great cop Kono. On top of that, she's been through so much and she's survived them all, I just want her to have a job where she's surrounded by people who care and love her. I wanna be able to protect her and I'm sure everyone here does too. But we can't do that unless she's in Five-0, where we can keep an eye on her." Steve explained

"Steve… I don't know. What if she doesn't want to? She's see both me and Chin suffer because we're cops and I don't want her to suffer the same things that we do. The toll it takes on our lives outside of our work, even our families Steve… You, Danny and Chin should understand that." Kono hesistated.

"Well I'll never force her to join us if she doesn't want to. I just want her to have the choice of joining us if she wants. Kono all the family she has left is you and Chin, don't you think she'll relish having you guys' backs out there?"

"Oh Steve…. I just don't know about her as a cop. What if she doesn't become a good cop or can't handle the pressure?" Kono was genuinely torn

"Hey she's your sister, she's just gonna be just as good as you, I know it and you know it." Steve smiled

That was all the convincing that Kono needed. Having her boss believe in her and her sister so much, it had just won her over.

"Alright, once she's awake, you can ask her to join Five-0." Kono smiled and hugged all three of them.

"Keep your sister in check alright? If you're not careful, we have a female Dr Slaughter here." Danny said with a smirk at Steve

"Oh will you shut up Daniel." Steve said with a big sigh

"Never. Now let's go eat."

"My God Daniel how much of your life revolves around food?"

"As much yours revolve around armed and dangerous conflict bitch." Danny retorted

"Haha he's got you there boss." Kono said teasingly

"Did you guys plan this ambush? What's Chin gonna say?" Steve asked suspiciously

"I ain't part of this brah, this is all Danny.'

"I knew I should've beaten you to pulp after that UFC charity event." Steve chuckled

"Not a chance buddy."

They were all having a good laugh when the doctor walked towards them

"Hey if you guys want to see her again, I'll give u 5-10 minutes now."

"Yes that'd be great, thanks doctor." Chin thanked the doctor.

They all entered the room and saw a still very much fragile Kaila but the colour had returned to her tanned cheeks

"Hey guys! Howzit." Kaila smiled

"From the looks of things, much better than you superwoman." Kono teased

"Talk some sense into your sister please Officer Kalakaua, she's refused any kind of painkillers." The nurse laughed and walked out of the room to give them some privacy

"Kaila is that true? Don't be stupid, let's get some drugs into you, and fast." Kono said worriedly

"Chill sister I'm good." Kaila assured

"Seriously? Do you not have a kryptonite? What is wrong with u?" Danny stared with his mouth open

"Oh don't get me wrong, this hurts like hell, but I'm not gonna let drugs help me. Plus I can play the sympathy card now." Kaila grinned

"Yea….. no not with me." Kono said with a mock stern face. "But anyways we wanted to talk to you about something."

"What's up?"

"How would you like to join Five-0?"

"Sorry I don't think I heard you correctly, whatchu say?"

Kono took a deep breath before continuing.

"We all want you to join Five-0."

"Are you freaking serious right now?"

"We're all dead serious about this Kaila." Steve chimed in

"I don't know brah….. I mean me? As a cop?" Kaila questioned doubtfully

"Well you would have to go through the Police Academy first, but a person with skills of your calibre should get fast tracked through in about a month or so. I myself can see you as a fantastic cop, but this is your choice."

Kaila still looked fairly uncertain as she turned to Kono and Chin

"Cuz? Kono? What do you guys think about this?"

"I couldn't be happier if you joined, but think carefully about the risks involving police work, because once you get into the world of cops, there's no going back." Kono said carefully

"Chin?"

"I agree with Kono Cuz, I would be thrilled but think carefully." Chin nodded and agreed with Kono

"What about you Danny?"

"Certainly sweetheart. Working with you would increase my life expectancy unlike working with this maniac." Danny said, pointing at Steve. Steve rolled his eyes.

"Then I'd be honoured to join Five-0." Kaila looked at Steve and broke into a huge smile, which Steve returned

The team were discussing their plans when the nurse came back in

"I gave you guys way too much time, this girl needs to rest, now skedaddle!"

"Ok bye Kaila, if you need us, we'll be right outside the door." Kono smiled and the team were turning towards the door

"Hey Steve can I just talk to you for a second? (Turns to nurse) Please just give us 2 minutes." The nurse sighed and walked out of the room. Kono, Chin and Danny exchanged confused looks but followed the nurse and left Steve alone with Kaila.

"What's up?" Steve asked

"One question before I go on Steve: How much do you like my sister?"

"WHAT? What makes you say that?" Steve said, stumped

"You could say I have a knack of telling when people like someone. It's a sixth sense really." Kaila laughed

"If I did, would you mind?"

"Are you kidding me? You're probably the best guy that came into Kono's life. Ever."

"Well I don't really know how hard I've fallen for your sister… I'm just not sure." Steve said uncertainly

"Well I'm just gonna be upfront with this. Are you in love with her?"

"I…..I….. I think… No I know I am." Steve said with finality

"Good. Now when we finish this conversation I want you to go and ask my sister out."

"Are you serious? How do you know she won't say no? How do you know she even likes me? I just…. I don't…. I just don't want to be rejected by her. I value our friendship too much."

"Are you not a Lieutenant Commander? Last time I checked, you were one hell of a boss. Kono always spoke so highly of you that I thought u were a God or something. Now go strap on a pair and ask my sister out, she's not gonna be around forever." Kaila smiled gently, but she knew that Steve needed a motivating speech.

"Thank you so much Kaila. For everything." Steve gently squeezed her hand, took a deep breath and walked out of the room. Outside was only Kono standing there.

"Oh great.." Steve whispered to himself

"Steve? Is something wrong? What did Kaila say to you?" Kono said with a slightly worried expression

Steve looked at Kono and at that moment he knew. It was now or never, he had to make a move now or forever leaving her alone. Steve walked to Kono until their heads were basically touching

"Steve…." Kono's face was heating up big time. Steve put a finger on Kono's mouth

"Shhh…." Steve removed his finger and planted a passionate kiss onto Kono's lips. Kono was frozen in the moment for a second or two, but before Steve started having second thoughts Kono put her arms around Steve's neck and pulled him even closer. Both of them knew that this was right, in each others arms, and they never wanted to let go. While Danny and Chin walked back into the hallway and caught sight of Kono and Steve

"About time huh Chin." Danny smiled. He was happy for his partner and for Kono, they had finally found their way to each other.

"For sure brah, I was getting impatient there for a second. Glad they finally came to their senses." Chin was just as equally happy for them two. He was glad his cousin had finally found someone who deserved her. Meanwhile Steve and Kono had finally surfaced from their kiss

"Oh yea by the way, Kono Kalakaua, would you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?" Steve asked Kono, holding her close.

"Of course Steve." Kono whispered softly

"I love you Kono." Steve said firmly, looking Kono straight in the eye

"I love you too Steve, promise me one thing though."

"Anything."

"Never let me go." Kono looked Steve in the eyes

"This (Gesturing him and Kono), this is forever and always." Steve pulled Kono in for another kiss when Danny and Chin interrupted them

"Get a room lovebirds." Danny said with a smirk on his face

"DANNY? What the hell!" Steve and Kono suddenly bounced off each other like they were infectious. Kono was blushing red and Steve had a annoyed expression plastered all over his face.

"What I'm not allowed congratulate two of my best friends? Come here." Danny hugged Kono and Steve. After they separated Kono looked at Chin, worried about what was gonna come next

"Chin…?"

Then Chin did something that neither Kono nor Steve was expecting: He broke into a huge smile

"Why so surprised Cuz? Steve's gotta be better than all the tools you dated right?"

"Yea definitely." Kono couldn't disagree with that.

The whole team was buzzing about what had just transpired. Kono and Steve had never looked happier, Danny and Chin knew that brighter days were ahead.

"So Steven what happened for you to finally come to your senses?" Danny asked with a curiosity

"I gotta thank Kaila for that. I owe her everything. She gave a big speech which woke me to my senses: that I was falling for Kono." Steve said and put an arm around Kono

"My sister? Oh wow she's a better sister than I deserve. Hey you guys head on up to our sleeping quarters, I'll talk to Kaila for a bit, and I'll be right there."

"Alright, hurry back" Steve whispered to Kono, planting a gentle kiss.

"Oh can't wait for the lovey-dovey to start." Danny said sarcastically.

Kono smiled and headed into Kaila's room, where Kaila was waiting for someone to come in with news

"From your big smile I'm gonna assume that you and Steve is a green light sister?" Kaila guessed

"Yep, thanks to you. I love you so much you know that?" Kono said and went to hug her sister. She had owed Kaila so much, and decided from now on she would do anything to make her happy.

"It's nice to know I'm appreciated. Oh crap the anaesthesia is getting to me." Kaila said as she yawned

"We'll be back home in no time I promise. How would you like to come and live with me?"

"I'd love to. Cousin Lani's place is getting a little crowded. Oh by the way Kono…." Kaila said with the last bit of strength she had to fight the anaesthesia.

"Yes?"

"When Wo Fat pushed me out of the truck for the exchange. I wasn't sure that I was ever gonna see home again, I wasn't sure about anything really. But there was one thing I was absolutely sure of….." Kaila struggled to get the words out

"What was that?" Kono wasn't really sure about where this was going

"It was…. With you and your team being there….. I couldn't of asked for better backup.." And that was all that Kaila could get out before she fell asleep

_She really is my sister, _Kono thought as she walked out of the room.

**Thanks for sticking to this story till the end guys! Please review and recommend this story to your friends!. Did you like the ending? The reference I made to what Kono said to Steve in 2x05 at the end? What would've been a better ending? I'll be sure to address Wo Fat's connection to Kaila and Kono's past in the sequel. Ideas and suggestions would be brilliant!**


End file.
